staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wieści - program Redakcji Rolnej 7.55 Wszystko o działce 8.20 Z Polski... 8.30 Rynek Agro 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej 9.35 ,,5 - 10 - 15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.30 Język angielski dla dzieci 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany prod. USA 11.00 Rokendroler - magazyn muzyki rockowej 11.20 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.50 Uroczysta odprawa warty honorowej i złożenie wieńców przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza w 200. rocznicę ustanowienia orderu Krzyża Virtuti Militari 12.55 My i świat 13.25 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Chińskie dżonki" (2) - film dok. prod. Makao 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści", "Nieprawdziwy człowiek" (cz. 1) 15.15 Z Archiwum Teatru Telewizji Mikołaj Gogol "Ożenek" 16.50 Z Polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn sztuk wizualnych: Oko 17.55 "Hrabina Cosel" (2) - "Władza" - film prod. polskiej 18.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Karmienie wzbronione 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Dobranoc: "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" - serial anim. prod. polskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.20 Film montażowy - Miłość i namiętność w kinie 21.00 Opole '92: Mikrofon i Ekran (1) - transmisja koncertu 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Opole '92: Mikrofon i Ekran (2) - transmisja koncertu 1.45 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Peryskop 8.00 Halo "Dwójka" 8.20 "Mała księżniczka" (14): "Peter - Chłopiec z miasta" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.45 Ona - magazyn dla kobiet 9.10 Zwierzęta świata: "Wielkie parki narodowe Australii" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej 9.40 Tacy sami - magazyn w języku migowym 10.00 Wspólnota w kulturze. Cegłowanie świata - rzeźby Tomasza Kawiaka 10.30 Magazyn przechodnia 10.40 Nobliści: Maria Skłodowska-Curie 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Czas przeszły" 13.00 Zwierzęta świata: "Wielkie parki narodowe Australii" (2) - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 13.30 Kinomania - magazyn 14.00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 14.30 Rody Polskie: Lubomirscy 15.15 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Port Lotniczy- Dusseldorf" (12): "Długa noc" - serial prod. niemieckiej 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 XXIX Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej - Opole '92 Premiery 20.00 "Po prostu piszę muzykę..." - Augustyn Bloch 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Słowo na niedzielę 21.30 "Bangkok Hilton" (6-ost.) - serial prod. australijskiej 22.30 Z cyklu: Najważniejsze dialogi świata Bracia Karamazow - Wielki inkwizytor 23.00 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - program o sztuce 23.40 Sportowa sobota 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Kino nocne: "Sprawa Amelii" - film fab. prod. USA (1984) Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — kanadyjski serial przyg. 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial wg opowieści Kiplinga 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.00 Transformers — serial rys. 12.30 Star Trek — serial rys. s-f 13.00 Kino dla dzieci: Yogi Bear and the Magic Flight ofthe Spruce Goose 15.00 Big Hawaii — serial przyg. 16.00 Monkey — serial japoński 17.00 Iron Horse — serial przyg. 18.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 19.00 Crazy Like a Fox — serial krym. 20.00 TJ Hooker — serial krym. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries — program o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych, na żywo 22.30 Cops II 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 Kaz — serial detek. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.30 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 2.45 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 3.00 Europejski wyścig trucków 4.00 Europejski rajd przełajowy, we Francji 5.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi — magazyn 6.00 Renault show jumping, w Cannes we Francji 7.00 10 pin bowling, rozgrywki międzynarodowe w Kiel, Niemcy 8.00 Grand Prix Ohio, Nissan, Camel GT 9.00 Enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata w Portugalii 9.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 10.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek — monstrów 10.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 11.00 Golf, otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 13.00 Mecz lekkoatletyczny w Edynburgu, Wielka Brytania — Kenia 14.30 Mistrzostwa Australii — wyścig samochodów turystycznych 15.30 Wyścigi samochodowe „24 godziny w Le Mans”, na żywo 18.00 Lekkoatletyka, niemiecki turniej kwalifikacyjny do Barcelony 19.30 Wyścigi samochodowe, „24 godziny w Le Mans”, na żywo 21.00 Golf, otwarte Mistrzostwa USA MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 11.30 MTV‘s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps — rap show 18.00 Week in Rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 18.30 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 19.00 MTV‘s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 21.00 Saturday Night Live — amer. progr. rozryw. 22.00 Partyzone — muzyka taneczna świata 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Georgie — serial anim. 6.25 Diplodorianie — serial anim. 6.50 Film animowany 7.10 Piff i Herkules — serial anim. 7.30 Cubitus — serial anim. 8.00 Konfetti, w progr. m.in. Die Flintstone Kids, Miś Yogi i Scooby Doo 9.25 Klack — teleshow dla dzieci i rodziców 10.05 New Kids on the Block — serial anim. 10.35 Piotruś Pan — serial anim. 11.00 Marvel Universum — zestaw seriali anim. 12.30 Michel Vaillant — serial anim. 13.00 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles — serial anim. 13.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy — sportowy teleshow 14.30 Adam 12 — serial USA 15.00 Jeździec na motorze — serial USA 16.00 Drużyna A — serial USA 16.50 21 Jump Street — serial USA 17.45 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.15 Potyczki rodzinne — teleshow 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Servus, Gruezi und Hello — filmowy spacer po Tyrolu 20.15 Peter Steiners Theater-Stad: Bohater— komedia teatralna 22.00 Wszystko albo nic? — show 23.00 Die Nutle von 18 Karat — franc.-belg. film erot., 1974 0.45 Die turbogeile Saunaclub (Hollywood Hot Tubs II: Educating Crystal) — komedia erot. USA, 1989 2.25 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 2.50 Die Nutle voin 18 Karat 4.15 Der turbogeile Saunaclub 5.50 Film animowany Sat 1 6.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. 6.50 Von Herz zu Herz — muz. ludowa 7.15 Quär Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.25 Piękna i bestia — serial 11.50 Glücksrad — gra 12.30 Forum gospodarcze 13.05 Zauber der Berge — magazyn 13.35 Star Trek — serial 14.30 Mannerwirtschaft — serial krym. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Immer, wenn ich glücklich bin — austriacki film fab. 16.45 Sonntagstiere 17.15 Vorsicht Kamera 17.45 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt — gra 18.15 Herz ist Trumpf — gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Mordnacht in Manhattan — film fabularny 21.45 Wiadomości 21.55 Jux and Dallerei 22.50 EM—Fussaballmagazin — Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.05 Joy of Sex — film fabularny 0.40 Komm nur, mein liebster Vogelein — film fabularny